


Third Time's the Charm

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bank Robbery, F/M, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you meet a man wearing a skull mask that looks eerily similar to the soul mark printed on your arm, will you let him get away a third time?
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Third Time's the Charm

You would never have considered yourself a bad person, just someone who got themselves into bad situations. That’s what you think as you press your face into the cold tile of the bank floor. 

‘Maybe I need to start giving to the poor or going to church. That should give me enough good karma to get me out of these types of situations for awhile at least.’ You honestly didn’t know why this kept happening to you but you were certainly not going to let it happen again.

First, it was at the gas station you just happened to walk in to get a candy bar. You had had a shit day at work and thought maybe some chocolate would make it better. All plans you had of a calm evening went down the gutter the minute those men came rushing through the door. It was a whirlwind of guns and black masks and blind panic, but as quickly as it had started, the men left carrying the stores money with them. You were suddenly much more grateful to be alive.

The second time you saw them, you were well and truly pissed off. Not that you had expected your relationship to work out perfectly, but you certainly didn’t anticipate the shit show you received. You could have been a poster child for why you should not date outside of soulmarks. You had waited all through your adolescence and young adult years but when the person with the matching mark never appeared, you thought that maybe it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. After all, near perfect compatibility didn’t always mean a happy ending. You finally let your friend set you up on a blind date and here you were 6 months later, drinking yourself into oblivion at a bar, all the while bitching to your best friend about the time and effort you wasted.

You were a couple hours in to your self-pity when your friend decided it was time to get you home. You stumbled out of the bar leaning on your friends shoulders when you were pushed back into the alleyway. You felt strong arms wrap around you and pull you back behind a dumpster. From what you could make out in your limited view, a man wearing a black skull mask that looked eerily familiar was holding onto you, one hand around your waist and the other covering your mouth. Your friend was in a similar predicament across the alley, though her guy had a white cowboy hat on and a hideous purple and orange outfit. Neither of you dared to move, not even when you heard the police go past. 

“You think they’re gone, Rye?” You finally heard the man in the purple and orange ask. 

“They would have already checked the alley if they suspected anything.” The man behind you said quietly, as he gently moved you out from behind the dumpster. You friend moved over to cling to you arm as the two men quietly discussed their options in dealing with the two of you. 

“How much?” The man asked as he readjusted his hat. Now that you were all standing, you were able to see that he was quite a bit shorter than his partner in crime, who towered over you and your friend. 

“How much for what?” You asked, not so drunk anymore.

“How much for you to keep quiet about all of this? You see, we don’t want your blood on our hands when an easier and more financially motivated solution can be made. Do not mistake us though, we will be more than happy to deal with you two if you don’t hold up your end of the deal.” Said the man in the dark mask. 

It was almost as if you were experiencing deja vu every time you looked at the man in the mask. Later that night, you would find out why. As you draw yourself a bath in an attempt to relax after your encounter with the two men, you pulled up your sleeves and stared down in disbelief. It was as if the skull on your forearm had jumped off and onto that mans face. The more you traced the lines of your soulmark the more you realized the implications of this discovery. 

The man who had just dragged you into a dark alley, who paid you for your silence, the man who was a wanted criminal, he was your soulmate. You could not believe it. You had a soulmate, sure a soulmate who had some character flaws, such as robbing gas stations and dragging people into dark alleys, but a soulmate nonetheless. 

You spent the rest of the night fantasizing about the man behind the mask and about the next time you would see him. You had a plan, and you were not going to let him get away next time.

That led you to today, a fairly normal day of running errands and trying not to pull your hair out from how mind numbingly boring your work could be. You decided that your trip to the bank would be the last thing on your to-do list as you were ready to binge your favorite shows at home. 

Waiting in line, you first noticed something off when you saw someone crouched, running around the second floor balcony. Seconds later you saw a man with an all too familiar mask descending from the stairs. The blur of gunshots and shouting hardly registered as you zeroed your focus onto that black mask. As you waited for what felt like an eternity with your face to the cold ground, you saw people running up from the basement with duffle bags filled presumably with cash. 

‘This is the last chance I will have.’ You thought to yourself. As all the hostages were gathered up and pushed out the front door for the final distraction, you saw the men race towards the back exit as you make up your mind. 

You took off after them with every ounce of speed you had. As you made it through the doorway, you saw the men pushing each other into the car. For your final act of bravery, you ran forward and jumped in the car and slammed the door shut just as it started to move.

You looked up to a gun barrel inches from your face as you realized you hadn’t exactly thought everything through. 

“Who the fuck are you? What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” A man in a black suit yelled as the man with ginger curls held the gun steady in your direction.

“Do you want me to pull over?” A lady with a hawaiian shirt asked from behind the wheel. 

“No, keep going to the safe house and we can deal with her there.” The suit said. “I asked you a fucking question” he said, turning back to you.

“I think one of you is my soulmate.” You replied, holding up you arm as if to prove your point. The two men just stared at you and your soulmark like you suddenly grew two horns. You couldn’t stand the silence so you added, “Please, which one of you wears the black mask?”

“Michael, put your gun down. I don’t need Ryan trying to kill you if you accidentally kill his soulmate.” The suit said as Michael lowered his gun, still eyeing you warily. 

A couple more minutes of awkward silence later and you were pulling in front of a house surrounded by trees in the middle of nowhere. You knew your life was completely in the hands of these men. As you exited the car you saw a couple motorcycles and another car next to the house. The man in the suit led the way as you all headed for the front door.

“Ryan, I’ve got someone who wants to meet you.” The man said as you walked through the door. 

“Who the fuck is this?” The short man in purple and orange you remember from the alley said, as you heard several guns being pointed at you.

“The floor is yours.” The man in the suit said as he walked over to pour himself a drink.

Six pairs of eyes were on you as you realized what a horrible plan this was. You turned toward the man still wearing the black skull mask and took a deep breath. “I think you’re my soulmate.” You said taking a step forward and holding out your left forearm. 

You heard a gasp from across the room and someone with a British accent says, “Awe, Rye-Bread’s got a girl.” You don’t look over, all you can do is stare at the blank expression on the mask as he reaches out to hold your arm.

“Come on, let’s give them some space.” You hear the girl say as the others are ushered out of the room.

The man in front of you reaches up and takes off his mask, leaving in its place the most beautiful man you have ever seen. His shoulder length hair is pulled from its ponytail as he looks at you with the biggest grin. Finally, he pulls up his sleeve and you see a matching skull staring back at you as you hear him say, “Nice to meet you, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading and please comment. I really want to improve but I need to know what everyone thought. Thank you!


End file.
